Various types of forearm exerciser apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a forearm exerciser apparatus that includes a box-shaped member having a pulley assembly disposed thereupon, the pulley assembly in operational communication with a bottom pad suspended within the box-shaped member by means of a cable, the bottom pad configured to receive extant weights additional thereto, wherein the bottom pad is liftable when the pulley assembly is moved between a first position and a second position, whereby the flexor and extensor muscles used to open and close a hand are strengthenable thereby.